Entre Sombras
by Tango24
Summary: Los miembros de STARS son acosados por una entidad del más allá. ¿Un demonio, quizá? Jill Valentine es la primera que enfrenta estas curiosas visiones grotescas y con ella arrastrará a todo el grupo a una lucha contra un ente paranormal. ¿Podrán saber qué ocurre antes de que se vuelvan locos?
1. Augurio

—¡Corre!

Repetía sin cansarse una voz masculina, pero ella no sabía de quién provenía. Jill corría entre los interminables pasillos mientras huía de esa cosa. Tropezó con las piernas de alguien pero tampoco pudo adivinar quién era, porque su cuerpo se perdía dentro de una habitación. Bajó unas escaleras y llegó rápidamente a lo que parecía ser el hall de residencia. No recordaba donde estaban sus cosas por lo que recurrió al viejo estilo: se acercó a la puerta de salida y pateó con todas sus fuerzas justo entre medio. Pero lo único que recibió fue un punzante dolor justo en su ingle.

—¡Corre!

Escuchó nuevamente, más lejano. Oyó los pasos apresurados y luego gritos, muchos gritos... ¿Richard?

—¿Es qué no lo oíste? ¡Corre!

Por su frente apareció Chris Redfield y Jill sintió una estúpida renovada esperanza de verle sano y salvo. Jill corrió pero cuando giró el rostro Chris no corría, simplemente se quedaba ahí. La mujer abrió una puerta, que si mal no recordaba daba a las habitaciones contiguas, y lo que vio la dejó paralizada. Un animal horrendo la esperaba, como sacado de los libros de ilustraciones de Dante, un perro de dos cabezas, furioso, babeante quién, al percatarse de la presencia de la oficial de policía, ladró, ladró tan fuerte que Jill creyó por un segundo que la derribaría.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dobló sobre ella misma. Ya no había salida. Una espantosa y aturdidora risa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Todo el lugar estaba siendo invadido por una risa desenfrenada, loca, psicópata. Una risa que destrozaba sus oídos. Sus oídos sangraban, no importara que hacía para no oír; la risa le aturdía el cerebro.

—¡Corre!

...  
...

Jill abrió los ojos de golpe y su cabeza golpeó con rudeza el asiento. Estaba sentada en el patrullero de policía en la parte de atrás. Delante iban Chris y Joseph escuchando el partido de esa noche. Jugaban los Rockets de Massachusetts contra los Buffalo de New Orleans. Joseph al volante sonreía y no paraba de comentarle a su amigo que esta temporada era única para los Buffalo, que romperían su mala racha y saldrían invictos. Chris por su parte se reía y decía que no eran más que los Rockets. Habían apostado un cajón de cervezas y con el partido casi en sus minutos finales, ambos estaban como locos.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que ella había soñado? Un sueño muy extraño. ¿Qué era ese perro? ¿y esa risa, cielos? Sus rizos se erizaban al escucharla, aún vivamente dentro de su cabeza. Esa risa... esa horrible risa. Sintió un leve dolor de cabeza y apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento.

—¿Pueden bajar el volumen de esa cosa? —dijo con voz apagada.

—Pensé que te gustaba el fútbol americano, jefa. —dijo Joseph mirándola por el retrovisor.

—No me gusta quedarme sorda por él. Y no me digas así.

—Lo que usted ordene, capi.

Odiaba que la llamaran así. Y Joseph, apodo que inculcaba en alguien, apodo que quedaba de por vida. Ella no tenía la culpa de querer hacer las cosas al pie de la letra, ya que, después de todo, ¿quién no más que ellos tenían que dar el ejemplo a los demás? Su capitán Albert Wesker la había coronado la oficial distinguida por dos meses seguidos y eso hizo que se ganara el estúpido apodo que Frost con tanto empeño intentó dejar asentado. No le importaba la verdad, pero cuando llegaba un punto que le molestaba -valga la redundancia- sabía que la llamaban así por el simple hecho de molestarla. Hey, si eso quería decir que hacia su trabajo a la perfección, estaba bien.

Finalmente el partido terminó con la victoria para Chris quién aplaudió y se encargó de decirle todo lo que haría con la cerveza que Joseph debía regalarle. Frost sonrió y preguntó si al menos lo invitaría y dejaron un día en la semana para hacer unos tragos con una buena parrillada.

—¿Verdad Jill? —esta vez fue Chris quién volvió el rostro para verle.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué cosa?

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Te noto rara.

—Las mierdas de Joseph me ponen de mal humor. —se tocó la frente e intentó cambiar la cara. —¿Qué decían?

—Que haremos una parrillada en la semana. Quizá un miércoles para cortar semana. ¿Qué dices?

—Es domingo... pero puede ser, quizá. Tal vez.

—No irá, nunca va. —se metió Joseph.

—¿Crees que me gusta ir que no hablen de otra cosa que no sea culos, tetas, autos y armas? A veces olvido que estoy en un escuadrón de...

—Rebecca no se queja. —interrumpió Chris restándole importancia. —Además no siempre hablamos de eso.

—No es su culpa. Son hombres, es lo que hacen. Y Rebecca...

—¿Saben que Rebecca se folla a Richard? —agregó Joseph emocionado por su noticia. Chris y Jill se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó Chris. —¿Y cómo es que nunca me dijiste?

—Me enteré hace unos días, hombre. Me lo dijo él. —sonrió. —Pero me hizo jurar sobre la tumba de mi abuela que no iba a decir ninguna puta palabra. Así que ya saben, si mi abuela anda paseando por Raccon City, sé que ustedes abrieron la boca.

—Tu abuela estará paseando de todas formas porque nos lo contaste a nosotros. —dijo Jill. —Pero, ¿en serio con Richard?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada de nada. Pero lo veo tan... ojalá que Rebecca no le rompa el corazón.

—Por eso tampoco nos gusta invitarte a parrilladas. ¿Qué cosas son esas del amor? —dijo Joseph.

—¿Crees que me gusta estar entre borrachos? La última vez que asistí a una esas... "fiestas", si quieres que lo llamemos así, Joseph, tu peleaste a voz de cuello con Forest por no sé que cosa, tampoco me importaba mucho como para averiguar. Richard estaba desnucado sobre un sofá y el resto estaba demasiado borracho como para acordarse de mi existencia. Por eso y más no me agrada ir.

—Calmados, chicos, vamos. Que somos un equipo, ¿no? —dijo Chris en plan diplomático.

—Nadie está peleando, ¿no es así capi? —Frost la miró por el retrovisor y Jill solo atinó a suspirar con fastidio.

El coche patrulla estaba justo en una esquina donde habían llegado reportes sobre tráfico ilegal de estupefacientes. Les parecía una perdida de tiempo envíar al escuadrón de élite de la comisaría a un patrullaje tan irrelevante, pero nadie decía nada. Irons ya había dicho más de una vez que su grupo solo ocupaba espacio y dinero en la comisaría. No querían que el imbécil de su jefe tuviera alguna excusa para mandarlos a todos de vacaciones sin paga por no sé cuantos meses.

Era de noche, cerca de las diez y media; justo el horario en que Chris y Jill bajaban del vehículo a comprar café con crema y alguna que otra rosca para Frost. Chris corroboró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y se lo mostró a su compañera.

—Hora del café.

—Descremado. —dijo Frost casi al borde del aburrimiento mientras Chris y Jill bajaban del patrullero.

Caminaron a la par hasta la cafetería que se encontraba a media cuadra. Jill se abrazó a si misma. Hacía frío esa noche.

—Una hora más y nos vamos a dormir. —dijo Chris mientras un vaho blanco salía de sus labios.

—Una horita. La eterna. —bromeó Jill y ambos rieron. La última hora de trabajo era la imposible: parecía que los minutos no pasaban y siempre que miraban el reloj parecía congelado en el mismo minuto una y otra vez. Chris decía que era un reloj de arena mojado.

Entraron en la cafetería y Cindy, la camarera, rápidamente les tomó el pedido semanal. Los oficiales esperaron sobre la barra. A esas horas de la noche no estaba muy concurrido. Un hombre bebía de una taza mientras leía el periódico; una pareja hablaba melosamente en un rincón junto la ventana. ¿Ése era Kevin Ryman?

—Ey, chicos. —saludó el oficial con un gesto de la mano mientras se acomodaba junto a ellos.

—Kevin, ¿qué haces por aquí? —Chis estrechó la mano.

—Tiempo sin verte, Kev. —Jill le besó la mejilla.

—Mi turno recién comienza. Verlos aquí me da una rabieta que ni se imaginan. —bromeó. —Irons me envió fuera de la ciudad, volví ayer. Hoy vuelvo como oficial de la jefatura.

Cindy llegó con los pedidos correspondientes y los dejó sobre la barra.

—Un café doble, uno con crema y otro descremado. ¿Rosquilla con chocolate o de vainilla?

—Vainilla. ¿Tú, Jill?

Jill negó con la cabeza. Estar a dieta y ver esas enormes y suculentas rosquillas le rompían el alma. Pero tenía que hacer fuerza, tenía una gran voluntad y una rosquilla no le ganaría. Había pasado muchas horas al cuidado de su cuerpo para echarlo a perder por la tentación.

—Si la cocina aún está abierta, dame un menú del día, muñeca. —Kevin le guiñó un ojo.

—Claro, Kevin. —Cindy sonrió y se fue tras las puertas que conducían a la cocina.

Se armo un silencio tenso e incómodo en el que se miraban, sonreían y desviaban la vista. Redfield carraspeó la garganta y codeó a su amiga.

—Bueno, compañero. —Chris tomó los pedidos. —Nuestro turno está a menos de... cincuenta minutos de terminar. Nos volvemos a la patrulla. Que te sea leve, hombre.

—Adiós, colegas. Disfruten la comodidad de los STARS por mí, ¿eh? Yo aquí me quedo, como los idiotas de la jefatura.

Ninguno dijo nada y ambos salieron por la puerta que sonó por una pequeña campana en la esquina superior derecha. Una vez fuera, se miraron entre sí.

—Sigue cabreado el muy hijoputa. —susurró Chris mientras bebía un sorbo del café.

—No seas así... fue un episodio para olvidar.

—Tienes razón. Pero lo hizo personal cuando no debía terminar así.

Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta la patrulla en la que Joseph les hacia señas desde el interior para que se apuraran. Kevin Ryman había hecho la prueba para ingresar como tirador en los STARS en el mismo momento en que Chris Redfield había llegado y paralelamente se había inscrito con él. Como ambos efectivos daban la talla para ocupar el mismo sitio, solo uno iba a quedar ocupando el espacio que el departamento de policía buscaba llenar. Ambos se presentaron y pasaron el test psicológico; solo quedaba determinar quién terminaba la prueba física y practica. No hay que decir que la parte física de ambos salió excelente, pero la practica de tiro era definitoria. Chris Redfield arrasó con la prueba, dejando a Ryman en segundo plano y por ende, destinado a rosquilla y café de por vida. Kevin Ryman insultó a Chris y se lo tomó a pecho por meses. El jefe Irons había decidido retirar a Kevin de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso para calmar las aguas luego de un episodio entre ambos hombres, "dejar pasar agua por debajo del túnel" solía decir. Pero tal parecía que las diferencias seguían vigentes, al menos por parte del oficial de policía.

Entraron al coche y Joseph tomó con ambas manos su café descremado.

—A que no sabes a quién nos topamos en la cafetería.

—¿A mi abuela muerta?

—Peor. A Ryman.

—No jodas. ¿Kevin Ryman? ¿No que Irons lo había sacado de Raccon?

—Al parecer ya volvió y está reinstalado. —dijo Jill desde atrás.

—Que le den. ¿Aún guarda rencor?

—Parece que sí. Noté cierto tono sarcástico. —dijo Chris restándole importancia.

—No me imagino estar aquí mismo en este lugar, en este preciso momento con él que contigo. —dijo Joseph bebiendo de su café. —Cielos, cuando abrieron la puerta parece que abrieron el freezer de mi casa. ¿Cuantos grados hace afuera?

—Menos algo seguro. —Chris encendió la radio. —A ver qué dicen.

*...El usuario que llame dentro de estos diez últimos minutos recibirá entradas gratis para la ópera La Traviata, ¿lo dije bien, no? ¡Esperamos sus llamadas!...*

—¿Ópera? Mierda santa, ¿quién carajo querría ir a una ópera? —musitó Joseph escuchando.

Jill no dijo nada, peor ella querría ir. Era una mujer, cielos, y aunque la ópera realmente estaba lejos de sus gustos musicales, le parecía una curiosidad interesante en la ciudad. Pero no tenía a nadie quién podría acompañarla. Sólo tenía a sus compañeros que preferían ir a emborracharse a un departamento.

 _—Alpha 1. Cambio._

La voz metálica de la radio de servicio crepitó. Joseph la cogió y abrió el canal.

—Aquí Alpha 1. Cambio.

 _—Recibimos un llamado de auxilio de la calle Sunset y Call Street. Al parecer vecinos denunciaron gritos de una mujer en el callejón que cruza las calles._

—Copiado. En camino.

Joseph colgó la radio y dejó el café a un lado. Tomó la palanca de cambios y aceleró. La patrulla avanzó furtivamente por las calles desiertas. No encendieron la sirena, no querían alarmar a los mal vivientes que estaban llegando. Ellos preferían llegar y darles una paliza antes de meterlos tras las rejas.

La patrulla dobló en un recodo y las ruedas chillaron contra el pavimento antes de emprender la marcha hacia delante. Frost detuvo el vehículo a cuadra y media. Chris preparó su beretta reglamentaria y abrió la puerta para bajar, al igual que Jill. Joseph entonces aceleró y rodeó Sunset para cerrarles el paso por Call Street.

—Derecha, yo izquierda. —dijo Chris a su compañera. Jill afirmó con la cabeza pero antes de que avanzara, Chris la detuvo. —Cuídate.

—Siempre lo hago, Redfield.

El hombre sonrió y esprintó hasta el callejón con el arma en alto. Jill le siguió los pasos de cerca. El callejón era de sobra conocida para los alcohólicos, drogadictos y otras alimañas que la oscuridad de ese lugar alimentaban. Chris ingresó primero, con la linterna por debajo de la pistola; inmediatamente se unió el haz de luz de Jill que le seguía la retaguardia. Avanzaron con cautela, aquél callejón no era nada estrecho y la oscuridad podía ocultar cosas inesperadas. Redfield sabía moverse en la oscuridad y evitar al enemigo si era necesario, pero ahora mismo era un blanco relativamente fácil con la linterna indicando su posición. Las botas de ambos pisaban papeles pegados en el barro, en la suciedad impregnada en el suelo. A su derecha se alzaban unas siluetas; Jill las alumbró y descubrió que eran simples papeleras. Siguieron avanzando, casi sin respirar.

—Somos miembros del escuadrón S.T.A.R.S. Si no quieren que las cosas empeoren, salgan lentamente y con las manos en alto. —anunció con voz potente el pelicastaño deteniéndose un momento para notar si percibía movimiento en la oscuridad. —Salgan ahora. Lentamente. —ordenó.

Entonces percibió movimiento a su izquierda, casi imperceptible. Giró con una rapidez increíble, justo cuando un sujeto que no alcanzó a ver bien se lanzaba contra él con rudeza. Ambos chocaron con fuerza y llegaron hasta la pared; Chris golpeó su espalda y lanzó un bufido. Su linterna cayó al suelo. Jill le apuntó.

—¡Quieto! ¡Arriba las manos!

Pero parecía no escucharla. Jill martilló la beretta.

—¡Ultima advertencia! ¡Al suelo, ahora mismo!

—¡No dispares! —gruñó Chris mientras batallaba a forcejeo contra el tipejo. El sujeto intentaba arrebatarle el arma y juntos comenzaron una feroz batalla de pulso . Se movía de un lado a otro y resultaba tener una extraña fuerza, mucha más que la de él mismo. Y eso lo desconcertó. No parecía un simple vagabundo. Perdía terreno, parecía que casi le arrebataría la beretta pero Chris le golpeó con el codo justo en medio del rostro que no alcanzaba a ver por las sombras que proyectaba la luz directa de la linterna de su compañera.

Entonces otra figura acometió, pero esta vez contra Jill. La fémina reaccionó a tiempo y de una patada certera al centro del pecho lanzó a la silueta de espaldas al suelo. Le apuntó y sintió como alguien la arrastraba de las piernas. Cayó de culo y bastante desconcertada. Perdió su linterna y sólo veía batallar a siluetas y los gruñidos de los hombres mientras intentaban dominarse entre sí. Buscó a tientas su pistola hasta que una luz los proyectó de lleno desde el otro extremo del callejón.

—¡Joseph! —gritó Valentine haciendo un gesto para que su compañero vea la situación.

El patrullero dio marcha atrás y de un golpe, entró al callejón. Por Call Street era bastante estrecho, por lo que veía salir chispas por las puertas de la patrulla mientras se internaba para salvarles. Tocó el claxon tres veces y se asomó por la ventana.

—¡Aparta! —gritó.

Jill se lanzó contra las papeleras y la patrulla pasó a velocidades extremas justo donde Jill había estado segundos antes. Frenó justo cuando chocó a una de las figuras que golpeó el vidrio del vehículo, rompiéndolo en partes. Pero sorprendentemente la figura parecía estar ilesa. Ambos malvivientes se dieron a la fuga. Chris persiguió uno a pie mientras Joseph perseguía al otro sobre la patrulla. Ahora la sirena sí estaba encendida.

Jill se reincorporó, encontró su pistola y cuando estaba lista para dar una mano a sus compañeros, sintió a alguien llorando, aún en la oscuridad. Buscó la linterna y la pateó unos metros. La tomó, la encendió y encontró a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, sumamente pálida, llorando incontrolablemente. Tomó la radio y llamó a la central.

...  
...

No podía creer como estaba perdiendo terreno en plena carrera contra ese sujeto. Lo perseguía por la mitad de la calle. Notaba sus pulmones arder, no le quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que estos finalmente sucumbieran y sus piernas automáticamente desacelerarían.

—¡Alto!

Pero sus palabras parecían alimentar las piernas de aquel bastardo que no hacía más que correr más de prisa a cada palabra. Cada vez se alejaba más, no tenía otra opción. Sacó su pistola en carrera, entre zancada y zancada, y se detuvo unos tres segundos antes de que el sujeto esté demasiado lejos de su línea de tiro. Calmó sus pulsaciones y estabilizó la mira. Apuntó y disparó. En el blanco, perfecto. La figura cayó de cara al piso a unos 50 metros de él; la parte superior de su cuerpo se perdía entre los automóviles que estaban estacionados en el cordón de la calle. Se acercó trotando, sin dejar de apuntar. Estaba seguro que la bala no lo había matado, pero sí lo dejó fuera de combate. Se acercó con precaución.

—Ustedes nunca entienden, ¿verdad? —dijo agitado, separando los metros que le quedaban.

Pero cuando llegó, sólo vio la gabardina color café gastada por el paso de los años. Y pantalones, hasta zapatillas. Pero no había rastros del cuerpo. Chris arrugó la frente y sin pensarlo se colocó en alarma. Estaba muy lejos, quizá... escapó en ese ínterin. Pero aún y así, era físicamente imposible que haya desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Se inclinó sobre las ropas y notó el agujero en la parte baja de la gabardina. La bala sí había impactado, pero no había rastros de sangre. Rebuscó entre las ropas y encontró una fotografía pequeña en blanco y negro de un hombre con aspecto desafiante. Lo desconcertó.

—Pero qué mierda... —se dijo a si mismo, obligando a levantarse al ver como vecinos espiaban por las ventanas. Buscó la radio en su cinturón pero no lo encontró, lo habría perdido en el callejón. Decidió volver hacia allí a esperar a Joseph.

...  
...

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pero la niña no la escuchaba, se dedicaba a llorar. Jill la abrazó y sintió su cuerpo sumamente frío, no paraba de temblar. La abrazó con más fuerza. —Tranquila, todo está bien ahora. —apenas podía imaginar los horrores que habría pasado una simple criatura como ella. La vio de cerca, parecía no llegar a los diez años de edad.

La radio en su cinturón crepitó. Oyó la voz de Joseph.

 _—Perdí al hijo de puta. Estoy volviendo, ¿están allí?_

Jill tomó la radio y la llevó a sus labios.

—Sí, ven cuanto antes. Encontré a una niña. Chris persiguió al otro sujeto, ¿sabes algo de él?

 _—No contacta. Debe haber perdido la radio._

Jill cortó la transmisión con un clic y volvió a ocuparse de la niña. Le corrió los mechones de la cara.

—Jill... —musitó la pequeña y la enfrentó con sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes. La aludida sonrió.

—Sí, ¿cómo te llamas tú? —preguntó con afecto exagerado. Los niños eran su punto débil.

—Jill... —repitió la niña. Parecía estar en estado de shock y no era para menos. Pero... un segundo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —dijo curiosa la mujer. Joseph en ningún momento la había nombrado por la radio. Tal vez antes, quizá... ¿Chris la nombró?

Pero la niña no respondió, se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Valentine se sintió incómoda por un momento. Retiró la mano de detrás de su nuca y percibió que se llevaba con ella una enorme mota de pelo negro. Impactada lanzó el boyo de pelo al suelo y éste floto en el aire. Comenzó a tantear el cráneo de la niña y sintió como el cabello se desprendía con una facilidad que daba miedo. ¿Qué le ocurría a la pobre niña? y cuando la miró nuevamente, notó que sus ojos ahora estaban distantes, opacos, grises. Su rostro había cambiado drásticamente y Jill dio un respingo. No era una niña, parecía una mujer sumamente adulta, con arrugas, con manchas en la cara.

—¿Qué...?

Y entonces el callejón se vio invadido por un grito espeluznante. El mismo grito que había tenido en su sueño. La niña o lo que fuese que era, abrió la boca y Jill vio con horror como cucarachas enormes salían por ella y se trepaban a su rostro y ropas. Jill dio un grito de miedo y la empujó. La risa penetraba sus oídos. Esa risa... ¡esa maldita risa! No podía quitársela de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, llevó las manos a sus orejas y apretó con fuerza. Gritó, gritó a voz de cuello.

Cuando Chris llegó al callejón se encontró a Jill en el suelo, gritando y sujetándose los oídos. Estaba hecha una bolita en el piso y no paraba de gritar.

—¡Jill! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Jill! —la movió para que vuelva en sí y la mujer se asustó tanto que casi le da una patada.

—La risa... esa risa...

—¿Qué risa? ¿Qué ocurrió?

La mujer miró por todas partes para encontrar a esa niña extraña. Pero no había rastros de ella. Estaba conmocionada. Nunca se había asustado tanto en su vida.

—¿Jill? ¿Que ocurrió? —sintió las manos de Chris para ayudarla a enderezarse y no se resistió cuando su compañero le movió el cuerpo para reincorporarla.

—No sé... yo... no sé que ocurrió. —se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba temblando.

—Estás sangrando... —observó Chris.

Jill se tocó la nariz, pero no vio nada. Luego se vio las manos. Estaban húmedas con sangre líquida. Chris le señaló sus orejas. Sus oídos sangraban y de un momento a otro escuchó un pitido agudo que le hacía imposible escuchar a su compañero. Solo le veía mover la boca.

Detrás de ellos Joseph aparcaba la patrulla.


	2. Primer aviso

El hospital de Raccon City estaba casi desierto a esas horas de la noche. El personal de guardia escoltó a Jill a la enfermería y la tranquilizó con un sedante fuerte para que pudiera descansar mientras la revisaban. Chris Redfield aguardaba fuera en la sala de espera junto con Joseph Frost. Éste último no estaba enterado de nada, no había visto lo que Chris vio. Solo vio la sangre y posteriormente la pérdida de consciencia de su compañera mientras la trasladaban a urgencias. Ninguno dijo una palabra desde que llegaron al hospital y una enfermera les pidió que esperaran afuera y en silencio. Chris medía en círculos la sala de espera mientras que Joseph descansaba contra una columna, de brazos cruzados.

—Entonces, ¿no viste a ninguna niña con ella? —preguntó Frost hacia su compañero. Chris seguía caminando en círculos.

—Ya te he dicho que no: estaba sola cuando llegue al callejón. Quizá otro sujeto le atacó, pero pensé que solo había dos... no debí irme así como así.

—Chris, ella me contactó por radio. Estaba a salvo y había encontrado a una niña. Además actuaste como debías. Ella es una S.T.A.R.S no es ninguna chica de pecho.

Redfield le lanzó una mirada asesina. Joseph suspiró.

—Solo digo que no es culpa tuya. No te atormentes por algo que fue imposible haber previsto.

—No escuché nada, ni un disparo, ningún otro grito además del de ella. —se pasó una mano por la frente. —Cielos, ¿cómo pudo pasar?

—Se pondrá bien. —le tranquilizó con una mano sobre el hombro. —Ya verás que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, oyendo el tic tac del reloj sobre sus cabezas. Habían llamado a su capitán de equipo para informar la situación. A si mismo, Chris le dio una llamada a Barry Burton, un compañero del Alpha que quería tanto como a un hermano mayor. Barry estaba durmiendo, pero le había dicho que llegaría al hospital en cuestión de minutos. No vio necesidad de avisarle al resto, no quería alarmarlos.

Vieron llegar al capitán con paso firme a través del pasillo blanco del hospital. Traía su uniforme reglamentario, como ellos dos. Wesker estaba de guardia dentro de la comisaría, por lo que no tardó en llegar con rapidez. Joseph dijo algo por lo bajo al referirse por las gafas de sol, pero Chris estaba sumamente tenso por lo acontecido que prefirió obviar el comentario de su amigo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin molestarse en saludar a sus hombres. El rubio engominado era un rompecabezas. No sabían si estaba allí por preocupación, por simple protocolo o porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero en el fondo se preocupaba por ellos, aunque no es del tipo que te elogiaría a voz viva, es de los que elogian con insultos y maldiciones.

—La están atendiendo en la guardia. Está allí desde unos quince minutos. —dijo Chris.

Albert afirmó con energía y se abrió paso entre ellos dos antes de agregar. —Quedan revelados por hoy. Quiero un informe de lo sucedido a primera hora de la mañana.

Tanto Chris como Joseph intercambiaron unas miradas confundidas. No se moverían de allí hasta saber qué era lo que había sucedido con Jill, por lo que permanecieron en sus puestos hasta que Wesker detuvo a una enfermera para hablar, incluso se quedaron allí cuando el capitán les miró desde la distancia.

—Iré por un café, ¿quieres?

Chris negó con la cabeza y Joseph se encogió de hombros mientras le daba otra palmadita en el hombro y bajaba al primer piso hacia la cafetería. No había muchos civiles, pero era el horario de las enfermas que no paraban de hablar animadamente sobre la mujer en el segundo piso. No siempre llegaban policías heridos, mucho menos miembros de un escuadrón de élite de la jefatura. Era la noticia del momento.

Joseph intentó obviar las miradas indiscretas hacia él por el uniforme y caminó hasta la máquina de café. Colocó un dólar y seleccionó la opción de café descremado. Aguardó mientras su pedido era preparado, tomó un sobre de azúcar y escuchó a las cotillas, pero no podía oír muy claro. Como sea, seguro eran idioteces. Tomó el vaso con el café y se dio vuelta. Chocó contra una enfermera, mojando su ambo blanco.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó el miembro del Alpha intentando disculparse. La enfermera gritó de la sorpresa.

—¡Caliente, caliente! —repetía intentando secarse como podía el líquido marrón que descendía sobre su chaqueta de trabajo.

—Lo siento, no te vi. Permiteme. —desató el nudo de su gorro rojo y se lo tendió. —En verdad lo siento...

—No te preocupes... estaba muy cerca tuyo, fue mi culpa. —aceptó el gorro y lo usó para limpiarse. —Le quedará una mancha.

—Descuida, no es nada. Mi turno terminó pero el tuyo debe de estar comenzando y ya tienes una medalla. —bromeó Joseph.

—Estoy aquí hasta las seis de la madrugada, aún tengo que lidiar unas horas con el café. —siguió la broma la mujer. —¿Eres amigo de la chica del segundo piso? —le devolvió el gorro.

—Sí, es mi compañera. —tomó la gorro con la mano derecha y lo guardó entre sus ropas. —¿Sabes algo de como va todo?

—No mucho, no es mi área, pero escuché que sufrió una lipotimia debido al derrame en su laberinto. —al ver la cara del oficial cambió sus palabras. —Es decir, una pérdida de conocimiento por el sangrado en sus oídos. Según escuché las membranas se vieron afectadas parcialmente, ocasionándole la pérdida de equilibrio y posteriormente el continuo sangrado. No saben las causas, pero el estrés te sorprendería como puede afectarle al ser humano.

—¿Todo esto fue por una acumulación máxima de estrés? —preguntó perplejo. —¿De verdad van a decir eso?

—Es lo que yo digo, pero soy enfermera, no soy doctora. —se encogió de hombros.

—Si con eso le dan una semana de vacaciones, no veo la hora que me sangren a mí. —dijo Frost con una sonrisa que tomó desprevenida a la mujer, que rió entre dientes. —¿A qué hora dijiste que terminabas tu turno?

—Conmigo no, oficial. —le picó el pecho con el índice. —No soy como todas. —y sin más, se alejó por su costado, no sin antes rozarle el hombro con su cuerpo.

Joseph Frost la siguió con la mirada, con una sonrisa de tiburón. Había leído en la credencial que se apellidaba Mellows. La espió hasta que la mujer giró el rostro al verle, y cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ella atinó a sonreír.

El miembro del Alpha se fue meneando la cabeza hacia la recepción del hospital. Le encantaban esos juegos. Escuchó un teléfono sonar y vio a las recepcionistas, más aburridas que cuando Irons los enviaba a ellos a vigilar una esquina.

—Disculpen, vengo a preguntar por una enferma. Mellows. Es como así de alta, cabello castaño, ojos claros, celestes o verdes creo. Nariz respingada... y tiene un 15 de 10 en la escala de atractivo.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí.

—¿Mellows? ¿Caterine Mellows?

—La verdad que no sé su nombre, pero si no hay otra Mellows supongo que es ella.

—Disculpe, señor, pero no tenemos ninguna Mellows trabajando aquí.

—¿Cómo? —alzó una ceja. Quizá había leído mal. —Si no es Mellows puede ser... ¿Melford? Estoy seguro que las dos primeras son M y E.

—Eeeeste... señor...

—Sé que están sumamente ocupadas, lo veo en sus caras, pero vamos. Ayuden a la ley a encontrar a esta enfermera. Termina su turno a las seis si les sirve.

—Lo que no entiende, señor... —la secretaria lo estudió un segundo, antes de agregar. —Caterine Mellows _era_ una enfermera. Ella murió hace unos...¿veinte años?

—¿Qué? —lanzó una risotada, sabía como eran las mujeres de este ambiente. —¡Pero si estuve con ella hace unos instantes!

—¿Quizá se trate de otra enfermera con el mismo nombre? —dudó la otra recepcionista.

—Debe ser. —respondió la otra, encogiéndose de hombros. —Deme unos minutos para ver si puedo...

—¿Caterine Mellows, verdad? —interrumpió Joseph, sacando su teléfono móvil. —¿Así dicen que se llama?

—Bueno, sí... pero...

Joseph no las estaba escuchando; entró dentro de la red privada de investigación que le permitía su estado dentro de la élite de la comisaría y rastreó el nombre Caterine Mellows. Presionó _enter_.

Habría caído de rodillas si no fuera porque las dos mujeres lo estaban mirando con curiosidad. Las manos le temblaban mientras veía las imágenes frente a él, la misma chica que había estado charlando y a la que le había derramado el café. Todos los titulares cargaban a gran velocidad. "Joven muere mientras dormía". "Autopsia de la enfermera del hospital Raccon General Hospital inconclusa".

—Oh, mierda. —musitó, negando con la cabeza. Se fue de allí, bajo la atenta mirada consternada de las recepcionistas, temblando y entró a los baños públicos del hospital. Caminó hacia el lavamanos y abrió todo el grifo de agua fría. No se preocupó en salpicarse la cara con agua, simplemente bajó la cabeza y la metió dentro. Ésta quedó bajo el chorro, dándole justo en la frente.

Alucinando, debía estar alucinando. ¿Estaba todo en su mente? ¿No la había derramado? Intentó recordar el contacto físico y se encontró con un alarmante vacío. No podía recordar cosas que debía. ¿Cómo olía? ¿Cómo estaba vestida?

Joseph cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en su rostro y su nombre. Cerró el grifo de agua y rebuscó entre sus ropas su gorro rojo. Estaba manchado por el café, el maldito café que le derramó cuando había chocado con ella en la máquina expendedora. Tragó con dificultad y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo.

Sin embargo, en el espejo, vio casi veinte siluetas con ojos rojos paradas detrás de él. Joseph se giró para enfrentarlas, pero colapsó, cayendo sentado en el suelo del baño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en señal de temor.

Las siluetas avanzaron súbitamente, y Joseph gritó.

...  
...

Barry Burton caminó por el pasillo y acortó los metros que le distanciaban de su amigo Chris Redfield. Vestía una camisa hawaiana -no tuvo tiempo a ponerse otra cosa- y unos pantalones vaqueros gastados por el paso del tiempo. Verlo a Barry vestida de esa forma hubiera despertado más que otra broma, pero Chris no estaba de humor. Se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

—Vine en cuanto pude. ¿Cómo esta? —preguntó con voz somnolienta.

—No sabemos nada. Wesker está hablando con una de las enfermeras desde hace rato pero creo que no le dicen nada.

—¿Y tú como estás?

—En la mierda. —murmuró desganado. —Aún no puedo creer que haya pasado esto.

—Tranquilo, Chris. Todos sabemos el riesgo de trabajar vestidos así, ¿no? Duele y molesta que a uno de los nuestros le pase, pero verás como sale caminando de allí. Jill Valentine no es conocida por dejarse llevar, ¿verdad?

—Creo que tienes razón. —a su pesar, sonrió. —Gracias por venir, Barry.

—¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no vendría? ¿Crees que me gusta ver tu cara a estas horas de la noche? responde primero a lo segundo.

Ambos sonrieron y vieron como Wesker dejaba de hablar con la enfermera y se dirigía hacia ellos. Barry se alisó la camisa.

—¿Dónde está Joseph?

—Fue a por café.

—Podemos verla. —anunció Albert una vez junto a ellos. —Entraré primero, quiero preguntarle unas cosas antes de que pueda relajarse por completo. Vamos.

Los tres caminaron hasta donde la enfermera les esperaba y ésta abrió una puerta doble que daba a una habitación detrás de un vidrio. Allí vieron a Jill acostada, conectada a unos aparatos eléctricos que medían sus latidos y pulso cardíaco. Parecía lúcida y respondía a las consignas que le daba un médico frente ella. Wesker sin perder tiempo ingresó a la habitación mientras Chris y Barry veían por el otro extremo del vidrio. Se sentó a un costado y parecía someterla a un pequeño cuestionario.

—¿Qué hace? —inquirió Chris.

—Lo normal, supongo. Wesker es eficiente, no puedo negar eso. —se rascó la poblada barba roja. —Necesita un informe para entregarselo a Irons. Tiene que atar cabos sueltos.

—Joseph dijo algo de una niña. —Chris miraba a través del vidrio. —Que ella encontró a una niña en el callejón, pero cuando llegué no vi nada. Solo a ella... y... —recordar esa sensación le deprimía como nunca. Odiaba tener esa imagen de Jill, como sufría, como gritaba...

Barry apoyó una mano amistosa en su cabeza. —Tranquilo, ella está bien. Fin de la historia.

Chris asintió y esperaron pacientemente hasta que Wesker terminó con su tarea. Salió de la habitación, se despidió de ellos y se fue. Ahora era su turno: Chris y Barry ingresaron. El rostro de Jill se iluminó.

—¡Barry! ¡Chris! ¡Que alegría verlos! —Jill gritaba como si estuviera en un recital, ambos hombres se miraron.

—Parece que todavía estás sorda. —bromeó Chris, elevando la voz.

—Es el efecto tapón, según el médico. Siento que hablo muy bajo y por eso grito, pero se solucionará en unas horas. —sonrió. —¿Dónde está Joseph?

—Roguemos que te mejores en las horas que no estás de servicio, de lo contrario todos estaremos aquí con un sangrado de oídos que ni te imaginas. —dijo Barry, besando su frente.

—Fue por café, pero hace mucho ya de eso. —Chris sacó su teléfono móvil y le dio una rápida llamada. Pero atendió su contestador automático. Chris hizo una mueca. —Lo lleva apagado. Quizá se fue a descansar. ¿Hasta cuanto tienes de reposo aquí?

—Hasta que se me vaya este efecto molesto. —contestó. —¿Pudieron atrapar a los delincuentes?

Chris cambió su expresión a una seria. Barry estudió el rosto de su amigo. —No, no pudimos. A Joseph lo eludió y el mío... también, me eludió. —se encogió de hombros. —Pero ya los atraparemos.

—¿Quién lo diría? Chris Redfield deja escapar a un ladrón. —Jill le sacó la lengua. —Esto es para anotarlo en una pizarra.

—Sí, bueno. —Chris sonrió de lado. —En una semana borraré eso de la pizarra porque lo tendré esposado y bien cuidado en una celda.

Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que una enfermera interrumpió diciendo que era mejor dejarla descansar. Sus compañeros se despidieron y caminaron hacia la puerta de salida del hospital.

—Bueno, Barry. Creo que dormiré hasta la noche del próximo día. —se despidió Redfield. —No tengo más energías para nada.

—Yo al revés; me quitaste el sueño malnacido. Veré si adelanto horas en el trabajo. —ambos sonrieron. —Chris, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara.

—¿Qué paso con el que perseguías? —Chris desvió la vista. —Si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien...

—No sé lo que vi. —dijo finalmente, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. —Le disparé, vi como cayó. Estaba lejos, pero no tan lejos como para no notar que se moviera o escondiera en algún sitio. Cuando me acerqué, ya no estaba. Literal como te digo, Barry. Desapareció. Solo estaban sus ropas y... esto. —metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó la fotografía en blanco y negro.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó examinando la fotografía de cerca.

—No tengo la menor idea. Pero se ve que no era famoso con las mujeres.

—¿No te dice nada? ¿No lo conoces?

—Nada de nada. Tampoco sé porque me la llevé conmigo. Simplemente la tomé como para no irme con las manos vacías, pero te la regalo. Puedes enseñarsela a Polly cuando no quiera cenar.

—Seguro servirá: la cara de este tipo es horrible.

Ambos rieron y se despidieron. Barry subió a su camioneta y le dio arranque. Notó entonces una cucaracha en el asiento del acompañante. Con asco le dio un pequeño golpe con los dedos y la mandó a volar fuera del vehículo. Con eso cerró las puertas y comenzó su vuelta a su hogar.


End file.
